Legend of the Kitsune
by anubis93
Summary: While creating a seal Naruto is transported to the DC universe and meets Super girl Chapter to redone.
1. Chapter 1

Legend of the Fox

Naruto X Super girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or DC

AN: for all of you that are complaining about Son of Broly the next chapter will be out soon can't say when because shit happens.

(Konoha spring time)

It has been sixteen years since the feared Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked and Naruto has just defeated Pein and Madara Uchiha. He also recently made Anbu Captain code name: Shadow Kitsune.

As he was returning home from a mission from the Land of Iron he landed in the office "Hokage-sama I'm here to give you the mission report" Tsunade nodded and read over that they encountered Kabuto former spy for the Otogakure and he was killed she noticed a blood seal. She then proceeded to bite her thumb allowing blood to drop on the seal and she saw the head of Kabuto and smiled at Naruto Namikaze and said "Mission complete, now I need you to create a seal that will allow a mass Hiraishin." (Flying thunder god technique)

(2 weeks later)

Naruto was in the Namikaze Library looking over the seal matrix for the Hiraishin and Sakura being the violent howler monkey she is screeched "NARUTO Tsunade wants you now!" The vibrations from her voice alone cause the paintbrush to move and add another stroke thus altering the seal altogether Naruto walked to the door and said "Sakura shut the fuck up." Naruto then left to meet with the Hokage.

(10 minutes later at Hokage Tower)

"Baa-chan you called?" Tsunade grew a tick mark "Yes how goes your search for the seal matrix?"

"Well I almost had it done until your blood hound/howler monkey screeched for me" Naruto then asked "I request that she stay away from me until I am finished I will allow Kakashi-sensei on the premises of the Namikaze Estate." Tsunade agreed and sent him off.

Once back home Naruto then started work on the seal and still did not notice the addition to the matrix. When Kakashi appeared he landed upon the seal and Naruto got pissed because he was pumping in a massive amount of the Kyuubi Chakra and said "God dammit Inu get off now and with that Naruto vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

LEGEND OF THE KITSUNE

NARUTO X SUPERGIRL

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR DC

CH.2

Naruto woke up in an alleyway all he could smell was the stale smell of beer and blood. When he opened his eyes he saw a man wearing a mask and a full black bodysuit with a blue bird on it. "Nan desu ka?" The man looked confused until it clicked that the stranger was speaking Japanese and spoke to him. "Watashi no namae Nightwing." Naruto felt Kurama trying to speak to him **"Grab his forehead to transfer linguistic knowledge." **Naruto used his speed to grab Nightwing's head and felt a tingling in his head and now had a fluent knowledge of the English language. "Where are we Nightwing?" "You're in Steel City umm?" Naruto decided he was asking for his name so he decided to use his moniker from the shinobi war. "You can call me Crimson Kitsune."

Naruto had earned this title by the hordes of enemy ninjas he had 'killed' through the sheer cunning and use of the collaboration of wind and fire jutsu and his crimson Katana.

Naruto had used a Kitsune illusion to persuade Nightwing to forge him identification papers and a believable past. Naruto had been moonlighting as Kitsune since Crimson Kitsune sounded a bit like a villain name.

His outfit was his Sage cloak a red trench coat with black flames, crimson long sleeve shinobi shirt with a repair seal and a cleaning seal, black steel toe combat boots with crimson cargo pants and a crimson katana across his back he had kunai seals on his wrist and had ink, brushes and paper on his left forearm. On his right arm he had paralysis seals, containment seals and smoke bombs.

Naruto had learned from Nightwing how the system worked which he found to be flawed. He also believed that if their, was no hope for a villain such as Joker than they were better off dead.

Naruto had decided he would find a city and use it as a hero training ground. He decided to go to San Diego California according to Nightwing there has been an increase in the organized crime they recently stole precious inventory from Lex corp. and Lex Luthor was furious so Naruto had to guess it was an illegal product since Lex reminded him to much of Gato that piece of filth from Wave to be an upstanding citizen that he portrayed him self to be at least according to Nightwing's memories.

Naruto went to Metropolis on the way to San Diego he heard of a new super hero there and he wanted to check this hero out. **"Naruto go to this Metropolis I can feel senjutsu chakra there two people have a high concentration of it." ** Naruto wore a grin on his face thinking that at least now he can get a good fight and meet this 'Man of Steel'.

Naruto arrived in a whirlpool of crimson fire and looked on he saw two girls currently locked in combat. One had long flowing blonde hair that gave off a beautiful shine her outfit was a white short-sleeve top with a red S in a diamond design, with a blue tight mini-skirt and red boots and white gloves. The other had blue hair that looked like she got fried with electricity and a bluish hue to her pigmentation, her outfit was a very revealing one piece that Naruto was eyeing intently (Blame Jaraiya and hormones) he noticed that she was handy with ration techniques.

Naruto saw how the blonde girl seemed to just charge in without using any form of strategy and how another person was about to join the fight, if he remembered from Nightwing's memories he was called Metalo a robot with a power core that is poisonous to any son or daughter of krypton.

Naruto threw three kunai at Metalo to distract him but he was too late and Metalo had shot a beam at Supergirl when the kunai had hit Metalo. Supergirl shrieked in pain as the beam of ethereal green light hit her and she fell out of the sky. Naruto raced to get her using his initial jinchuriki transformation he caught her and laid her down softly and formed ten shadow clones. "Keep them busy while I tend to her got?" There was a strong reply of 'hai!' as the clones left in groups of five. Naruto saw that she was running low on chakra and was dropping fast 'Damn what ever Metalo hit her with it was concentrated Naruto placed his palm to her naval and drew out the radiation alleviating her pain to a much more lower state. Naruto smiled at her content face and swore Metalo would pay for hurting her. Naruto wondered why he cared for some girl he didn't even know and that he should be looking for a way home.

**(IN THE SEAL) **

Kurama looked around with interest he was tired of his container and friend being a selfless fool and decided it was time to tweak a few things so he used his chakra to enhance certain traits to a 'normal' degree to make sure Naruto had a better life instead of falling in love with a useless Banshee.

(Outside the seal)

Naruto unsealed a chain scythe and decided to leave a certain robot in pieces until a bolt of electricity had flew by his head. As he looked on with crimson vulpine eyes filled with anger he knew that someone was about to get fucked up!

END

A/N: SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER.


End file.
